


Alien Alien

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Contact, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, I Don't Even Know, Like everybody but Keith and Shiro play minor roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: First contact is something to be proud of when you are the first... Not unless somebody else crashes it





	Alien Alien

‘I thought you were an orphan. You put me down as your legal guardian when you left the Garrison. Not only that, why did you tell me to apply for two weeks leave?’ Shiro said, as Keith drove the hover bike down towards the desert. ‘And what did you mean we're going to meet your parents?’

Keith took his eyes off the road to just smirk at Shiro. ‘You assumed I was an orphan. I didn't actually outright state it.’ Saying that, he turned back to look at the road again. ‘Well, you'll be able to see in a moment.’ Shiro frowned at the lack of answer for the other question. 

‘But Keith, we're heading towards the middle of the desert. With nothing in there, but that shack that you occasionally use as a home.’ Shiro immediately started protesting. 

Abruptly, Keith stopped the hover bike. Shiro grasped onto Keith to prevent himself from getting thrown off. 

‘We're here.’ Keith said, as he started dismounting the hover bike. 

‘Keith.’ Shiro spoke, hesitant about dismounting.

‘Yeah, Shiro?’ came the nonchalant response as Keith start walking into the desert. 

‘We're in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure this is the place your parents wants us to meet at?’ Shiro asked. 

‘Yeah, the coordinates she sent me definitely points to here.’ The response came way too quickly than Shiro would have liked, but still it was better than the usual of Keith always preempting all his questions.

‘What kind of parents do you have that she sends you the location to meet as coordinates, wants it to be this hush hush and it being the middle of nowhere?’ Shiro exasperated followed up his line of questioning. 

‘A very unique pair, obviously.’ came the reply, with the same nonchalance and quickness as when he answered the previous question. ‘Hold on.’ Keith switched his nonchalance to a stern voice, before promptly pointing at a sand mound slightly a whiles away. 

‘Whoever you are hiding behind the mound.’ Keith yelled out into the distance. ‘I know you tailed us and are there.’

Shiro stared at the mound that Keith pointed at, and quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly as sure enough, the three people actually stepped out from behind the sand mound. Shiro actually recognised as his cadets. 

Keith folded his arms. ‘I should honestly send you three away, but since I doubt you three even know the path back and my parents are coming in five minutes, I should just kill you.’ Shiro only started to stare at Keith, before he added, ‘Would have, if it weren't for the fact that he is here.’,gesturing at Shiro. A shift in stance. ‘So I guess that only thing I could do is make you three swear to secrecy. And don't even think about exposing the secret or blackmailing me. I can and will track you three down if it is necessary.’ Shiro was surprised by the growl in Keith's voice. 

‘Um. Lance, Pidge and Hunk, what are you guys even doing-’ Shiro didn't even manage to get to the end of his question before Keith himself answered. 

‘They are looking for the reason of my departure.’ Keith matter-of-factly said. The flinch in the trio only proved it to be correct. ‘If anything, looking at this three, it is likely this lanky one dragged the other two in to begin with.’ More flinching proves it to be even more correct, before a bunch of gasps from Lance trying to explain himself, before finding no words. 

‘Save your explanations. I should get you three vivisected for this.’ Keith threatened the three, which promptly kept their mouth shut, before turning back to face the desert. 

‘These three additions, not withstanding, where are your parents coming from anyways?’ Shiro turned his attention back to Keith. 

Keith pointed up. The other four looked up, to see a purple spaceship trying to dock in the vast expanse of the desert. Keith only continued to look at the spaceship, as the other four watched with bated breath as the ship’s door opened. 

Keith joyfully cried out something in a language Shiro himself as never heard before as he quickly clambered onto the spaceship, to hug a purple fluffy alien. More words was followed, along with another hug to another younger looking fluffy alien. Even more words followed that, and Keith then went into the ship. 

Shiro started hearing mutters from Lance, but the four of them eventually also got on board. The hallways were dark and tinged purple and Shiro wondered how Keith could walk around and find his path without crashing into something in such low light levels. 

They soon found Keith hugging another purple alien, this time more masculine looking than the previous two. 

‘I never thought Keith would be so touchy-feely when he seemed so stand-offish before he left the Garrison.’ Lance muttered, looking at the sight.

‘That's your concern? Keith's an alien!’ Pidge excitedly shouted ‘I wonder how they look like on the inside!’ That prompted a glare from Keith, at which Pidge kept quiet. 

‘If Keith's an alien then why doesn't he-’ Hunk started, at which point Keith snapped his fingers and letting his human disguise fade into the same form as the other aliens. 

‘Is this what you wanted to show me?’ Shiro asked. ‘To be honest, I wasn't expecting this at all, but I guess it kind of makes sense… You're leaving Earth forever then? That's why you left the Garrison.’

‘Well, I guess I could visit, but really I rather not risk anything right now. Humans are… uh…’ Shiro was surprised that Keith's voice still came out of this alien. It was also hesitant, which was something even Shiro himself never heard before. ‘Highly afraid of things they don't know about. If anything, humans are highly dangerous. Your planet might be labelled high risk before any attempt of diplomacy sets in.’

‘There's more out there?’ Pidge perked up again. ‘How much more?’

‘You chose to focus on that and not on the fact that we might have been first contact for Earth, and second contact will not come for a long time?’ Lance dryly asked. 

‘Cadets, please.’ Shiro piped up, prompted the two to be quiet again. 

‘Well, Shiro is originally meant to travel around with us. Learn a bit about the beyond, then come back to Earth to see we meant no harm. You three… aren't meant to be here. The two of us applied for two weeks leave for this reason.’ Keith answered. 

‘Aw… No fair! Of course the golden boys get to be the ones who makes first contact. One of them being the alien and the other the human!’ Lance sulked. 

‘Lance.’ Hunk hushed.

‘In any case you three need to leave,’ Keith said showing them out of the ship. ‘Shiro and I will be back in two weeks.’ Saying that, the door started closing, leaving the three in the desert, all alone. 

They watched as the spaceship left for outer space.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...???


End file.
